


Dust

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, standing in the twirl of dancing particles, sunlight illuminating his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

"Christ, will you please just dust the freaking place?" Dean coughs, and swats at particles that threaten to set into his hair, nose, into his eyes, permanently.

"Yes, Dean, I'll drive up to the cabin every weekend just to dust it in case we decide on an improptu vacation," Castiel deadpans, an adorable yet evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, stuff it," Dean is grinning, so that's good, but still, the dust tickles, and he asks, "Open the windows?"

Castiel obliges, and when he turns he cannot help but simply stare at Dean. Dean, standing in the twirl of dancing particles, sunlight illuminating his features. Dean, who is in the middle of it all, like a black hole is in the middle of a galaxy, and he is the middle and centre for everything that is Castiel. Yeah, he's sappy, shut up, he's never been more in love, why not induldge?

"You are beautiful," escapes him before his brain can manage to shush his mouth and then there's a lot of yelling in his mind because, "The hell was that for, you don't tell your best friend he's beautiful, quick, a distracting follow-up, STAT."

But Dean is nex to him within a few secons, face open and raw and so close, and he breathes, "Say it again."

"Uh," Castiel manages, and yeah, can one make that sound eloquent, he wonders.

"Uh," he tries – and fails – again, so he restarts his vital organs like lungs because his brain needs oxygen, like seriously needs it, "It's just. The sunlight hit you right and. You know how people sometimes ask you to model for them. I just saw what they'd likely sell their souls for, so, uh. I was overwhelmed. I should stop talking now."

"Cas," Dean rasps, and his voice just as raw as the emotions crashing over his face, "What would you do if I kissed you now? Because I saw the same, only it's you, and you shine."

**Author's Note:**

> these drabbles are writing exercises. please tell me what I can improve. I am Destiel trash, should I try another pairing for once?


End file.
